<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the full moon by Ookima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847212">Under the full moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookima/pseuds/Ookima'>Ookima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Oneshot, Sequel, Sequel to Under The Sakura Tree, Top Nara Shikamaru, Underage Sex, Yaoi, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookima/pseuds/Ookima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their night together under the Sakura Tree, they head off to Naruto's apartment to take a shower and go back in their usual daily routine right? This is the SEQUEL to the one-shot Under the Sakura Tree. Shikamaru x Naruto. Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the full moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Period.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>This was his 4th day at the Academy, helping out Iruka and so far everything was going pretty good. The kids were having a blast learning different things and by the time he looked at his watch, it was already time for lunch. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Did something good happen this morning?<em>” Iruka asked his former student, noticing that his former student was more quiet than usual yet she seemed happy.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Naruto’s head snapped back up at lightening speed, nearly choking on his lunch in the process.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em> What… What makes you think that Iruka-sensei?<em>” The blond let out, surprised at the sudden question. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em> Well, you are more quiet this morning and you are smiling a lot more than usual. <em>” After years of watching the boy, Iruka knew him better than most people after all.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, Naruto’s cheeks were changing to a hint of red, remembering what happened this morning at his apartment. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>FLASHBACK</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Tossing his dirty grass stained (and other substances) clothes to the floor, the boy quickly made his way to the shower before stopping under the door frame, remembering that he wasn’t alone in his apartment.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>You mind if I go first? I have to be at the academy in 30 minutes or Iruka-sensei’s going to kill me for being late!” He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders; it wasn’t like he had places to be today.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Thanks!” Naruto quickly disappeared from the Chunin’s sight.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Couple of minutes later, Naruto was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when a pair of hands latched onto his hips, pulling him a few step back against something hard, wet and very warm. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Figured it would be easier to take a shower together, since I don’t know where your things are. ” The brunette whispered into the other boy’s ears, his lips leaving gentle kisses down his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The blond gasped at the sudden attention he was receiving. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>How much time do I have left again? ” He asked his lover.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>About 10 minutes if we count your time to get there. Why?” That’s when the young Chunin noticed a smile forming on the blond’s lips. What was he thinking now?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Before he could even analyze the possibilities, he found himself pinned against the cold shower ceramic tiles and Naruto kneeling right beneath him. Those big blue eyes looking up, determined and very mischievous at the upcoming task he was about to perform. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> One hand made sure to keep the Nara’s hips pinned, the other gently wrapping around the base of the half-hard cock. Clearly it was in need of attention and Naruto was more than happy to give it some. </em>
  <em>Although he had little to no experience in this particular field, he had been exposed enough to those Icha Icha Paradise books that Pervy Sage always carried around for « research purposes ». </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He gently slid his tongue from the base of Shikamaru’s shaft all the way up to the tip, circling the cock before completely engulfing it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around searching for that weak spot he could concentrate on. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thinking about his own body, Naruto had noticed his own weak spot just the base of his cock head, where the shaft connected. Giving a few hard sucks he noticed that the Chunin seemed to be enjoying this attention specifically on the right side of the cock. </em>
  <em>‘Good to know.’ The blond mentally noted for future reference.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh Kami…” Shikamaru let out, his hands resting on top of the mop of blond hair. Whatever he was doing, it was really intense.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nara’s hips pushed slightly forward, mimicking the pace of Naruto’s strokes on his erection. Those sucking sounds combines with being jerked off was bringing him closer to his climax. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Na…ruto… I’m ab…” He tightened his grips on the blond’ hair and without much more warning he came into his lover’s mouth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Naruto smirked, wiping the excess cum off his lips. “Good thing we were in the shower after all.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Shikamaru’s body slid down the wall until his ass hit the wet floor, facing Naruto.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Shit, I gotta go!” The blond quickly grabbed a towel, but made sure to leave an extra one for his lover before he rushed out of the bathroom. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>By the time Shikamaru regained his senses in the shower, Naruto had already left the apartment for his temporary day job.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, that was certainly unexpected” he smirked.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>What in the hell had possessed him to that in the first place!?” Naruto’s cheeks reddened even more. This was his first blowjob EVER and he seemed to have succeeded but like an idiot, ran out of his own apartment right after doing it, left his friend, correction lover there, naked in the shower. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto? You know you can always talk to me if something is, well bothering you… you know?” Iruka reminded his former student; slightly worried at the numerous facial expressions the boy was exhibiting in the past few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Yeah I know that Iruka-sensei! “ He quickly covered, stuffing his face in his lunch even more in the hopes of hiding flushed cheeks. “I’m just… figuring some things out right now. But I promise I’ll come see you when I figured things out.” He was trying to figure things out himself right now, no way was he admitting that he was into boys and that he was sexually active at the moment. Nope, not gonna happen today!</p><p> </p><p>Iruka raised his eyebrow, but he knew better than to keep pushing the subject. After all, his former student had a tendency to shut down instead of opening up.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang; afternoon classes were going to start in 15 minutes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Shikamaru finally opted to return home once his shower was done and his hair dry. Last thing he wanted was coming home with either his parents present to question the fact he never came home last night. Then again, they were accustomed of his absences when he was on missions or he’d crash at Choji’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Taking his boots off, hands in pocket he headed for his room when he heard his father’s voice from the end of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother left you a meal to reheat if you’re hungry.” Shikaku informed his son. “Since you weren’t home last night or this morning.” He added.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother didn’t have to go through that trouble.” The young Chunin replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know how she can be. So go eat and then join me for a game of Shōgi.“ Shikaku said, it wasn’t as much as an order, but reading between the lines, he definitely wanted to speak with his son.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru always found it could be troublesome at times since his mother had prepared these meals and he wasn’t present at the time. Now he had to eat it else he would never hear the end of it. It made him wonder at times how his parents managed to still be married, they were complete opposites. The boy smiled. Then again, when he thought about Naruto, they were pretty much opposites as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you anyway?” Shikaku asked. Usually he could spot his son cloud watching but yesterday, Shikamaru wasn’t in his usual spots.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the Sakura trees are currently blooming.” He answered, before diving into the kitchen to reheat his meal.</p><p> </p><p>The older Nara raised his eyebrow suspiciously, Shikamaru was known for certain habits and rarely changed places to be lazy. So why the sudden change in location? He was definitely intrigued now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>After handing out his daily report to Tsunade, he was finally back in his apartment for some much needed rest. Today had been a strange day. The kids were mostly well behaved for a change but he couldn’t ignore the fact that Naruto, loudmouth attention seeker prankster Uzumaki Naruto, was pretty much acting like a grown-up today. He untied his boots and carefully placed them on the doormat next to a pair that was slightly bigger in size. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Tough day?” A familiar voice questioned from the bedroom. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Iruka walked into his bedroom only to notice Kakashi already settled on the bed, book in hand of course. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Actually it was a pretty good day. Kids were participating in the exercises and Naruto was actually of great help. Not one prank or rude comment the entire day.” He was still amazed at the growth of the boy these past few months.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Not even a whine?” His eyes strayed from his book back to the Chunin. “Maybe the incident with Sasuke made him grow wiser.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“How is Sasuke-kun doing?” Here he was talking about Naruto but he knew how Kakashi had been working with Sasuke since his return and things weren’t always positive…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Good days and bad days, but we’ll eventually get there. It is going to take weeks if not months so I’m glad Naruto is getting some training until we figure it all out, just like Sakura is being taken under our great Hokage herself.” He chipped in, setting aside his book on the nightstand. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn’t he didn’t like talking about the current Team 7 situation, but in the end, he felt very responsible for what was happening. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of his own personal experience, loosing Obito, Rin and his mentor, Minato. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kakashi was rarely one to show emotions, but just the present tone and change of his posture in bed, Iruka knew it was better to change subject.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Last night when I turned in my daily report to the Hokage, she said something funny and I really can’t imagine it being true.” He chuckled at the thought. “She told me that Naruto was into boys and not girls. I find it hard to believe seeing as he’s always chasing Sakura around.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “She could be right you know?” The heart wants what the heart wants in the end, no matter the gender. “But why the sudden interest in Naruto’s love life?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Like I said, he’s changing. And this morning he was smiling more and when I asked what was going on his cheeks turned red…” He answered, still puzzled by the reaction. Naruto was never known to be any type of shy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kakashi crawled closer to his lover, gently caressing the left side of Iruka’s cheekbones before leaning forward, his lips, millimetres away from the brunette’s ear.</em>
</p><p><em>“</em>Naruto is in the right age of discovering his own needs and the bodies of others.<em>” He nibbled on the Chunin’s ear. “</em>After all, you always blush when you tend to think about our special moments<em>” Kakashi purred into his ear.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>Kakashi!<em>” He almost fell out of their bed with that last statement! His own cheeks quickly turning red.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The copy-ninja smiled beneath his mask, clearly proving his point. </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Getting his keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the door to his apartment. Once he walked inside, he tossed them onto a small plate in the entrance. But then, something unusual caught his attention on his bed. A set of bath towels was carefully folded with a piece of paper on top.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the memorable shower this morning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shikamaru</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Naruto’s cheeks quickly changed of color, knowing all too well what the brunette was referring to. Only one thing could help him in this situation. Training. He was definitely due for some training to keep his mind occupied and burn some energy!</p><p> </p><p>Quick change of clothes and grabbing his weapons, he headed out to his favourite spot for some much-needed training. He had way too much energy and needed to spend it if he wanted a good night of sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Whenever he was playing Shōgi with anyone, time often passed quickly. But today, their game was a bit different. His father seemed a bit more interested in what was going on his life. What a pain…</p><p> </p><p>“What made you go to the Sakura trees area?” Shikaku asked, eyeing the board to figure out his counter move.</p><p> </p><p>“They are blossoming. A perfect addition to cloud watching.” Conversations with his father were never just normal conversations unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually by nightfall you come back home.” Shikaku stated a fact well known. With Choji out of the village on mission, that quickly eliminated that possibility.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t alone this time, Naruto joined me.” Shikamaru calmly answered. His voice and posture never showing even a hint of nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku stopped mid-movement, he certainly didn’t expect that answer out of his son. “Uzumaki Naruto correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only.” The young Chunin confirmed, placing another piece on the board.</p><p> </p><p>“You surprise me Shikamaru. You usually like places that are calm and quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“True, and Naruto can be that when he wants to.” He smiled. His new lover could be quiet and loud at the perfect moments when required… most of the time. His attention then switched to the window, darkness had already set in as stars slowly filled the evening sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Calling it a night already?” His father asked, seeing his son’s attention seemed elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a full moon tonight so I definitely want to enjoy it since it’s a clear sky.” He placed his own piece on the board. “Besides… I win for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Shikaku was slightly surprised when he looked back at their game. Shikamaru cornered him well this time all the more not revealing much more than needed about the past 24 hours. The older man chuckled as he watched his son leave the house once again. He was becoming quite the shinobi.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He had been attacking trees and his own Kage Bunshins for 2 hours straight now. So far, he could manage to fight against 5 clones at the same time without sustaining too much damage from their attacks. Slowly but surely he was able to raise that number by 1 each week. It wasn’t as fast as he wanted but it was definitely progress.</p><p> </p><p>With the sunlight gone, it was time to put an end to his opponents. He summoned a 6<sup>th</sup> clone to be an ally for his next and final attack. Chakra formed in a round blue ball in his right hand before charging forward to his remaining clones.</p><p> </p><p>“RASENGAN!” He yelled out, connecting with 4 out of 5 clones.</p><p> </p><p>The fifth one had barely dodged his attack before throwing a kunai in Naruto’s direction. He reached into his pouch to counter with his own kunai, but noticed it was empty. The clone grinned at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Damn it’ He cursed himself, shielding himself with his left arm instead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The clone charged forward, another kunai in hand; Naruto charged forward, pulling out the kunai that had been embedded in his arm. Clashing metal sounds could be heard as each tried to land a punch on his opponent. Fortunately, Naruto finally saw an opening and kicked his clone HARD in the chest, sending him flying backwards before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta keep count of my kunais from now on.” Naruto let out, slowly catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes passed and Naruto opted it was best to call it a night at this point. He gathered his shurikens and kunais, tucking them back into his right leg pouch when he heard a twig snap behind him. Instinctively, he quickly threw a kunai in that direction. Luckily for him, that person also had quick reflex, immediately blocking it with his own kunai.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell!?” Shikamaru yelled out, glaring back at the blond.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto blinked three times before his brain registered whom it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Shika… my bad.” He apologized, scratching the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed. He definitely did not expect this when he just spent an hour watching the full moon. Luckily his reflexes were still quick no matter what the situation he was in. He picked up the kunai off the ground and tossed it back to the blond. Eyeing the grounds, he noted the damaged trees and rocks that were nearby, giving Naruto a questionable look.</p><p> </p><p>“I was training.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders, quickly putting the last kunai in his pouch.</p><p> </p><p>“That explains de noise then.” The Nara let out. He had been peacefully on the top of a tree admiring the full moon when the past 15 minutes he heard what sounded like a war zone.</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody’s out here, so it’s perfect for training.” The blond let out, avoiding any visual contact with the brunette. Somehow he kinda felt like he had bothered the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>The young Chunin was actually surprised to see how well the moonlight brought out Naruto’s blue eyes. He stepped closer, one hand gently grabbing the other boy’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Naruto started but a pair of soft lips kissed his own.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few seconds before Naruto started kissing back, his own hands grabbing his lover’s hips, the need to feel this warmth, this touch. Shikamaru slowly licked the boy’s lips until he finally gained entrance. Their tongues collided lazily at first, but then began to tangle together. Their passionate kiss ended, catching a breath while their foreheads rested against each other. Shikamaru’s hand slowly caressed its way down his lover’s arms until it reached the injured spot on the left side. He immediately pulled back and looked closely at that zone.</p><p> </p><p>“Naruto, you’re bleeding?” It wasn’t really a question but more an affirmation once he saw the arm cloth that usually was orange, now coloured in a dark red.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that, yeah, my clone actually got me good this time.” He smirked, clearly undisturbed by his wound.</p><p> </p><p>The young Chunin sighed. Only Naruto would minimize any wound he’d receive, especially from himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, I’ll bandage you up at your place.” Shikamaru didn’t even wait for his lover’s reply before grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the village.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arriving at Naruto’s apartment, Shikamaru went straight into the bathroom’s pharmacy for some disinfectant and bandages.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your jacket and sit down.” The brunette set everything on the small table.</p><p> </p><p>“Shikamaru, really it’s not necessary.” Naruto he repeated. By experience, these types of wounds usually healed in less than an hour. He barely felt any pain anymore by the time they arrived at his place.</p><p> </p><p>“You can be really troublesome at times.” He let out, slightly annoyed. This reminded him of his own teammates when they were on missions with Asuma. Choji would ramble on about the number of insufficient snacks and Ino worried about how her hair was presented.</p><p> </p><p>“See for yourself then.” The blond took off his jacket and presented his arm, despite blood being still present, there was no indication of an open wound.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette stared at the arm, scanning the surface of skin where the blood was concentrated. He blinked when he found nothing. Wanting to be sure, he grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and poured it into a cloth before pressing it onto the Shikak blond’s skin. Not one sign of an injury.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you. I heal fast!” He repeated himself with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>But then, his smile slowly disappeared, realizing that it was all thanks to the fox and none of the younger generations were even aware of it still being alive, much less sealed within his own body. He grabbed the front of his mesh shirt where his belly was, twisting the fabric in anger. He didn’t want to scare the other one away especially with what just happened between them in the last 24 hours. His heart was definitely aching at the thought of loosing his friend, but Shikamaru had every right to know what he was getting into. If there was one thing he despised most in the world, was someone who lied.</p><p> </p><p>“The reason I heal fast… is because…” He was stuttering, almost panicked at just saying it out loud. He took a deep breath and let it out once and for all. “It’s because I have the Nine Tails sealed in me …” He finally confessed. Everyday he would get those hateful glares, angry remarks and sometimes a beating. It was also the reason why he chose to never reveal his status to teammates and friends, by fear of their reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Naruto.” Shikamaru softly admitted, eyes softening when he saw the raw emotions passing through the other boy. It was obvious that it had been hard for him to admit it, but then he noticed him flinching when he finally understood the answer he had given him.</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes snapped up to look up at the Nara boy’s eyes, trying to figure him out. “What..?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always heard the whispers since we were kids, but I never bothered with it, wasn’t interested at that time. Then your fight with Neji and then Gaara…” He took a deep breath before continuing. “… It wasn’t difficult for me to figure it out in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was frozen in place. Shikamaru had known since then and still their friendship never changed. He didn’t yell at him or call him a monster and still, last night under the Sakura tree, they got closer and their friendship evolved, despite knowing full well he was the host to a demon. Naruto was so baffled by the situation that he didn’t even noticed Shikamaru closing the distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll say this only once.” Shikamaru started, in his most serious tone possible. It was the tone he used during tactical planning on missions. “I like Uzumaki Naruto. Having the Nine Tail fox inside you will never change that.”</p><p> </p><p>In that very moment, hearing those words truly made him feel <em>loved</em>. His body slightly shaking from the adrenaline and stress he felt, he clumsily reached up, each hand carefully cupping the other boy’s cheekbones before tentatively planting a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back, he wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck and blue eyes connected with brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing more had to be said about the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru never intended to spend the night at his Naruto’s place, especially since it would be his second night in a row out of his own house. But then again, he didn’t expect the boy to suddenly pounce on him! The brunette’s back suddenly crashed against the wall hard, the boy’s lips over his again and this time more aggressively. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the blond, their bodies pressing against each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Shikamaru…” Naruto let out, gasping for air after their passionate kiss. He rested his chin on the other boy’s shoulder, tightening his grips around the waist. He <em>needed</em> to be touched, loved, and comforted by his lover.</p><p> </p><p>Just hearing his own name spoken so sensually, raw with emotions, Shikamaru couldn’t help but feel his heart beating faster and his own member growing in his pants. His hands tugged at the blond’s waistband, slowly unbuckling them. He barely had to nudge them to slip off those slender hips, leaving only the boxers now.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t thank you for this morning…” The brunette smirked, one hand reaching within the boxers, fingers wrapping around the semi growing cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ah…” The blond gasped, those slowly yet delightful strokes where definitely working. He could feel his erection hardening, desperately wanting some release. Instead he felt Shikamaru’s hand leave his cock and pull down the last piece of clothing he had on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to your bed.” The brunette softly proposed. After all, this time they would definitely be more confortable.</p><p> </p><p>Removing his mesh top, Naruto was now fully naked. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands pressed on each side, his legs close together, as if he was trying to hide his growing erection from his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair if I’m the only one naked you know.” Naruto spoke softly. He wanted to undress Shikamaru but at the same time, being naked made him feel… well <em>naked</em>. He wasn’t used yet to having someone stare at him the way Shikamaru did in this very moment.</p><p> </p><p>The young Chunin smiled, quickly discarded his own set of clothes on the ground revealing his own hardening erection. He then proceeded and kneeled In front of his lover. With his hands, he gently opened Naruto’s legs, revealing now the throbbing cock at last. He rubbed his thumb across the slit back and forth, spreading the pre-cum over the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Shika…” Naruto moaned out, his hips suddenly bucking up. It was so damn hot right now and seeing his lover right there between his legs, made him even harder. The first time he could barely look at what was happening to him, and now he was curious to see the boy in action, yet he avoided any eye contact for the moment, still too shy.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru lowered his head and began sucking the tip, now pressing his tongue in that sensitive slit. With his free hand, slow strokes steadily became much faster on the shaft. It barely took a minute before he noticed that Naruto was panting fast, desperately trying to control his own breathing, his climax was definitely near. The Nara gave a few hard sucks on Naruto’s member before feeling the stream of cum burst into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… I’m…” Naruto moaned as he cried out in pleasure. He let his body fall on the bed, panting, his eyes now staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru licked his bottom lip as he admired his handiwork. Slowly, his hand made it’s way down to his own erection, gently pumping it. He could already see the precum slowly appearing on the tip of his cock with each stroke trying to control his breathing, not wanting to hit his climax just yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Box, under the bed.” Naruto informed him when he noticed the brunette was slowly pleasuring himself while he regained his full senses.</p><p> </p><p>Curious and intrigued, he reached for the box Naruto spoke of and revealing its content. Shikamaru then raised his eyebrow at the water lube he found and back to those baby blue eyes, clearly wanting to know why he had this.</p><p> </p><p>“I… I like how it feels against my… when I… you know…” He tried explaining it the best but he just couldn’t say the words <em>out loud</em> just yet. Blushing hard.</p><p> </p><p>“This… will definitely make things more fun for the both of us.” He smirked getting the cap off the tube. He carefully applied some on his own erection before his eyes returned to the blond and noticed the scene before him changing.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto repositioned himself on the bed; he was now on his knees and elbows, his hips upward, almost begging to be <em>fucked</em>. Shimakaru hovered dangerously close, pressing his index finger between his lover’s shoulder blades, sliding down the to his lower back until he finally reached that firm ass.</p><p> </p><p>He poured some of the lube onto that very finger before guiding it down between those butt cheeks. Once he reached the ringhole he gently pressing it in until his finger was fully in. He quickly added another one, barely feeling any resistance compared to yesterday. With now two fingers in, he slowly began sliding them in and out, twisting them on the inside. He felt Naruto’s body slightly shudder at the invasion but he still managed to control his breathing. Naruto’s body began to rock against Shikamaru’s hand, that’s when he slid in the third finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Naruto clenched his teeth. That definitely hurt when he moved, the friction and tightness of three fingers continually moving in and out of his asshole. Even so, the blond bit his bottom lip and continued rocking back and forth, hoping to get that amazing sensation like last night.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Naruto’s response to his 3 fingers, Shikamaru withdrew them and finally lined his erection with the Naruto’s ass and very gently, he pressed forward. The tight inner muscles of his lover’s ass pressed hard against his cock and remained that way until he was fully inside.</p><p> </p><p>Upon the larger intrusion, Naruto’s head buried itself in the mattress, holding back a muffled cry, his hands gripping tightly the sheets to try and be in control of something.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…” Shikamaru took a deep breath. It was as tight at their first time. He really wanted to just pound him into bed, especially in this position. But sensing Naruto’s discomfort, he chose another tactic. He grabbed the lubricant from earlier, pouring a good amount of it on his free hand. Carefully leaning forward, he reached between Naruto’s legs to pump back life into the semi-limp member.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Another type of moan escaped the blond. His erection was coming back to life and unconsciously he began to move his hips to match each stroke.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru began to match Naruto’s movements, one hand grabbing his lover’s hip, the other doing the best to continue pleasuring him while the pain would be replaced by pure sexual satisfaction. They were panting <em>a lot</em>, Naruto kept pressing harder and harder against Shikamaru’s cock as deep as possible to hit that sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hard..harder…” Naruto panted, face flushed with embarrassment of having to ask. His entire body was on fire and he couldn’t get enough of this sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes.” Shikamaru was more than willing to comply. He firmly grabbed Naruto’s hips with both hands, completely removing his erection from his lover’s ass, before quickly thrusting it back in at a slightly different angle that made him go even deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Shikamaru!” Naruto moaned, arching his back, his inner muscles clenching down on his lover’s erection. His face fell onto the mattress, his arms barely able to sustain his weight much longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck … Naruto!” He gripped Naruto’s hips painfully, giving one final deep thrust into the blond. That tightness was all he needed to finally cum. His legs slightly shaking as he began pulling out of Naruto’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling Shikamaru’s right grip weakening on his hips, Naruto just let his body fall on the bed. Utterly and completely exhausted from their love making session. Shikamaru joined him on the bed; laying next to the blond, blue eyes meeting brown.</p><p> </p><p>“I could get use to this...” Naruto grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Shikamaru simply smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping themselves with the large orange blanket, the new couple slowly drifted to sleep, under the light of the full moon that shined through the bedroom window.</p><p> </p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s all done, I’m quite happy with it seeing that I haven’t written anything in 15 years. I now have my eyes set on a new story by the end of August.</p><p>If you find any errors, you’ll have to excuse me, my main language is actually French (Canada), and although I am fluent in English I just didn’t write as much in that language.</p><p>Comments are always welcome. Good day! </p><p>Ookima</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>